Harry Potter und der Aegis Schild
by Travin Stormkeep
Summary: Harry entdeckt einen neuen Zauber und will ihn lernen. Ob es klappt und er Voldemort besiegen kann? Naja lest selbst. Bitte Reviewt. Ich freue mich auch über konstruktive Kritiken
1. Der Anfang vom Ende?

Ok. Wie immer zuerst das Geschäftliche:

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen, gehören nicht mir, sonder J.K. Rowling. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden. Ich verdiene hiermit keinerlei Geld. Einpaar der Sachen, die ich hier niedergeschrieben habe könnten evtl. anderen Fictions entnommen sein. Sorry dafür aber seht es mehr als großes Danke schön für eure Inspiration.

**Danksagung:** Ich möchte mich vor allem bei MasterKAzoom bedanken, der dieses hier alles betagelesen hat und mich immer wieder angereizt hat so was zu schreiben. Natürlich geht mein Dank auch an LaserJet, Heiko2003 und Obelix72, die gute Übersetzungen und Storys veröffentlicht haben. Achja und dank auch an den Erfinder des Aegis Zaubers. Ohne ihn wär das hier nicht möglich(Ich glaub das war Kazoom oder?).

Naja, was ist noch zu sagen? Bitte lest und reviewt fleißig und seid nicht zu hart bei euren Kritiken, das ist mein erster Fanfic.

Also viel Spaß bei:

Harry Potter und der Aegis Zauber 

Kapitel1: Der Anfang von Ende?

„NEIIIN!"

Als sie den dunklen Gang hinunter liefen, sahen sie nur noch ein grünes Aufblitzen und einen Schrei wie sie ihn in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht gehört hatten.

Nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatten, sahen sie ihn. Tot. Für immer aus dem Leben gerissen. Niemals wieder würde er Leid über die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen bringen. Voldemort alias Tom Riddle war tot. Ein Freudentag für alle, sogar die Muggel. Doch wo war sein Bezwinger? Sie hatten ihn deutlich mit Voldemort gesehen, doch in diesem Raum war er nicht.

„...und doch sind wir schließlich alle Schüler Hogwarts und deshalb ist dieser Tag ein bedeutender für uns alle hier. Einige wissen wohl schon was sie später tun, doch selbst wenn nicht, wird sich dies wohl noch ändern. Es sind nun noch wenige Tage die wir hier verbringen werden und so möchte ich noch einmal an unseren Helden mit einer Schweigeminute gedenken."

Nachdem Hermine mit ihrer Abschlussrede geendet hatte, trat sie einen Schritt zurück und senkte den Kopf. All die anderen Schüler, Eltern, Lehrer und Gäste taten es ihr gleich, sogar die Slytherins. Die große Halle war für diesen besonderen Anlass besonders schön geschmückt. Die Banner aller Häuser waren an den Wänden aufgehängt und alle trugen ihre festlichen Roben. Durch die untergehende Sonne wurde die gesamte Halle in ein rötliches Licht getaucht. Trotz dieser netten Atmosphäre sahen nun alle bedrückt nach unten. Immer noch waren alle betroffen von den Ereignissen vor drei Monaten. Obwohl Voldemort tot war, war auch ihr aller Retter verschwunden und nun dachten die meisten, dass er ebenfalls tot sei. Die gesamte Halle war in ein bedrücktes Schweigen gehüllt. Mitten in dieser Stille wurde auf einmal die Tür zur großen Halle aufgestoßen und eine Person in einem dunklen Umhang trat ein. Die Blicke Aller wandten sich fragend zu der Person, welche mit festen Schritten auf das Rednerpult zuschritt. Alle starrten ihn neugierig und auch ein wenig besorgt an, als er ohne auf die Worte einiger Minister zu hören auf das Rednerpult zu steuerte und bevor er sich an jenes stellte, einen gefühlvollen und entschuldigenden Blick mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen zu Hermine warf.

_Diese... Diese Augen! Sie kommen mir so bekannt... Nein. Das kann doch nicht wirklich... Doch es ist..._

"Harry"

Sie konnte es nur flüsternd hervorbringen, doch Dumbledore und McGonagall hörten sie trotzdem. Sie rissen ihre Augen weit auf und brachten ersteinmal keinen Ton hervor.

Inzwischen hatte sich Harry zum Pult gewand und begann mit fester Stimme zu sprechen.

„Liebe Gäste, Liebe Eltern Schüler und Professoren. Ich möchte nicht viele Worte verlieren und sie allzu lange langweilen. Wie es ja unschwer zu wissen ist, wurde Voldemort nun vor bereits drei Monaten vernichtet. Und der Held der dies vollbracht hat, blieb bislang verschwunden..."

„Wer... wer sind sie eigentlich" fragte Ron unsicher, der ebenfalls auf der Rednerbühne, als Kapitän des Gryffindor Quidditch Team, stand.

„Nun Ron, dazu werde ich gleich kommen, aber es ist nun so, dass Harry Potter nicht tot ist, wie viele oder sogar alle dachten. Er war nur einige Zeit verschwunden, um sich über einiges klar zu werden, was sich und seine Zukunft angeht."

Als Ron hörte das der Fremde seinen Vornamen benutzte, wurde er noch nervöser und einige der anwesenden Auroren erhoben sich nun langsam, doch Dumbledore, mittlerweile aus seiner Starre erwacht bedeutet ihnen mit einer Handbewegung sich wieder zusetzten.

„Ja... Und weiter?"

So langsam wurde Ron etwas mutiger, immer noch etwas verwirrt, dass der Fremde seine Namen kannte.

„Nun. Ich möchte euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen und mich im vornherein bei allen entschuldigen, denen ich Kummer bereitet habe."

Harry schlug seine Kapuze zurück und sofort war in der großen Halle ein Schweigen, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Nach einigen Sekunden des Schocks wurde Harry auch schon von einer kompletten Weaslyhorde beinahe überrannt.

„HARRY! DU LEBST! Warum hast du dich nicht eher gemeldet!"

Kam es von einer überglücklichen Molly Weasley. Auch die anderen Weasleys bekundeten ihre Erleichterung und er wurde hochgefeiert von den anderen, wobei er die Augen verdrehte, da ihm der Ruhm wie immer ein wenig zuwider war. Als sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, bemerkte Harry noch eine etwas verstört wirkende Hermine hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und schloss sie in die Arme und sagte leise zu ihr:

„Ich habe dich vermisst. Diese Zeit war mit die Schlimmste die ich je hatte."

„Harry ich... ich... du hast mir auch gefehlt," begann Hermine zu schluchzen.

„Aber mach so was nie wieder, verstanden?" Sprach sie und gab ihm einen kleinen Schlag auf den Arm.

„Nun musst du uns aber auch erzählen, was passiert ist sonst werden wir dafür sorgen, das dir die Reporter nicht mehr von Hals rücken." Scherzte Ron.

„Hmm... ich denke zwar, das sich das nicht vermeiden lässt aber ich werde euch trotzdem gerne alles erzählen. Aber erst wollen wir diese Feier hinter uns bringen, oder?" Sagte Harry dann wieder etwas ruhiger.

Das Abschlussfest war, wie jedes Fest in Hogwarts, sehr bunt und feierlich. Es wurde viel getanzt und noch mehr gelacht, vor allem da Harry wieder da war. Natürlich waren alle froh, dass Harry wieder da war, sogar die Slytherins, welche ein wenig dezimiert vertreten waren, da einige von ihnen sich auf die Seite von Voldemort geschlagen hatten. Natürlich hatte Harry während der Feier alle Hände voll zu tun um die Reporter und auch die anderen Schüler abzuwehren, mit der Begründung ihnen alles später bis ins kleinste Detail zu erläutern. Die ganze Feier aber über konnten nun alle sehen, was ihnen schon seit langem in gewisser Weise klar war. Harry und Hermine standen den ganzen Abend über zusammen und redeten viel. Dies ist nach der langen Zeit natürlich verständlich, dass sie viel zu reden hatten, aber da sie sich dabei eng umschlungen hielten, wares sehr deutlich, was sie für einander empfinden.

„Oh Harry. Ich hab dich ja so vermisst. Ich wollte es einfach nicht glauben, dass du tot bist. Ich hatte immer so ein Gefühl, dass du noch lebst. Und nun bist du wirklich wieder da."

Hermine begann ein wenig zu weinen, doch Harry hob leicht ihr Kinn und küsste sie zart.

„Schhh. Nicht weinen. Ich hab dich auch schrecklich vermisst. Aber ich konnt einfach nicht früher zurück."

Als er sie umarmte und sie sich noch einmal innig küssten, trat Ron zu ihnen, der sich vorher eifrig am Buffet bedient hatte und räusperte sich, um die beiden diskret auf sich aufmerksam zumachen. Er grinste die beiden an, worauf sie wieder etwas rot wuurden.

„Tut mir leid euch stören zu müssen, aber McGonagall sagte gerade, dass wir uns in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume begeben müssen. Sie sagte noch etwas wie Überraschung für morgen oder so." Ron zuckte nichtwissend mit den Schultern.

„Hmm. Naja. Wird schon stimmen." Antwortete Harry knapp.

„Genau. Dann lasst uns mal gehen. Nicht das wir jetzt noch Ärger bekommen, wegen nicht befolgen einer Lehrer Anweisung. Nicht auszudenken." Bestätigte Hermine.

Die beiden Jungs sahen sich an und lachten ein wenig los. So war Hermine wie sie sie kannten. Die drei Freunde machten sich auf um zum Gryffindorturm zu gelangen, wobei Harry und Hermine Hand in Hand gingen, was Ron ein leichtes Schmunzeln über die Lippen brachte.

„Nun erzähl schon." Drängte Ron als sie dann im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

„Na gut. Ich muss aber etwas weiter ausholen. Also, es begann alles ein paar Tage vor den letzten Prüfungen. Hermine tadelte gerade dich, Ron, dass..."

„...dass du besser früher angefangen hättest zu lernen!" Hermine stand ein wenig sauer vor einem verzweifelndem Ron.

„Ich hab früher angefangen. Nur ich versteh diese Zaubertränke einfach nicht!"

„Deswegen solltest du ja früher anfangen!"

„Noch früher? Ich kann doch nicht schon ein Jahr vorher anfangen zu lernen. Da vergesse ich ja die Hälfte wieder."

„Dann musst du halt konzentrierter lernen."

„Ich lerne konzentriert, verdammt noch mal," Ron war langsam genervt und wendete sich wieder seinen spärlichen Aufzeichnungen zu.

„Bestimmt, Ron. Ich glaube dir jedes Wort." Seufzte Hermine und vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch.

Harry zwinkerte zu Ron der ihn fragend ansah.

„Sag mal Hermine, liest du grad mal wieder „Geschichte von Hogwarts"?"

„Mhm."

„Das hast du doch schon tausendmal gelesen."

„Mhm."

Ron verstand und grinste zu Harry, der hob nur leicht die Hand zum Zeichen das es noch besser kommt und fuhr fort.

„Und du findest Malfoy echt so süß?"

„Mhm."

Ron musste sich zusammen reißen, dass er nicht laut los lachte, da Hermine mal wieder in ihrem Buch so vertieft war, dass sie nichts mehr von ihrer Umwelt war nahm. Auch Harrys Selbstbeherrschung war auf eine harte Probe gestellt als er weitermachte.

„Und außerdem kommt morgen in Dark Arts als Gastredner Lord Voldemort persönlich um uns die drei Unverzeihlichen zu erläutern..."

„Aha."

„Hermine hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Harry tat empört.

„Ja klar" sagte Hermine abwesend. „Morgen, Dark Arts, Lord Volde.. WAS! WER KOMMT MORGEN!"

Bei dem letzten Teil der Zusammenfassung war Hermine wieder voll da und sah Harry und Ron mit offenem Mund und voller Entsetzten an, während die beiden ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurück halten konnten und sich fast auf dem Boden kugelten.

Hermine wurde feuerrot und bemerkte das sie den beiden wieder mal auf den Leim gegangen war.

„Ihr seid so blöd." Fauchte sie, was die beiden nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Was ist den mit euch Dreien los?" Fragte eine sehr verwirrte Ginny, die gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war.

„Nichts besonderes." Versuchte Ron zu erklären, sein Lachen kaum unterdrückend. „Harry hat Hermine nur grad erzählt, das morgen Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer als Gastredner bei uns erscheinen wird und..." weiter kam Ron nicht, denn er begann schon wieder loszulachen, da Hermine wieder anfing sich in einen Hydranten zu verwandeln, zumindest was die Farbe anging, und Ginny ihn erst mit offenem Mund anstarrte und dann ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Darüber macht man keine Witze!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es ging ja auch nicht so unbedingt um Riddle, sondern um die Tatsache, das Hermine mal wieder so in ihr Buch vertieft war, das sie sogar bestätigte das sie Malfoy süß findet." Harry musste sich schon wieder ein lautes Lachen verkneifen.

„Das hab ich nicht!" Beschwerte sich Hermine.

„Doch. Hast du." Grinste Ron.

„Hab ich nicht!" Hermine wurde langsam etwas ärgerlich.

„Doch hast du." Ron grinste immer mehr, wohl wissend, dass sich Hermine noch mehr aufregen würde.

„Nein""

„Doch."

„Nein!"

„Schluss jetzt!" Harry verdrehte die Augen, da er wusste wohin das führen würde.

„Lasst uns lieber weiter lernen oder Ron schafft Tränke wirklich nicht." Harry versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ach. Ich schaffe das doch eh nicht. Snape kann mich halt nicht ausstehen..." lamentierte Ron.

„Wenn du mehr lernen würdest, wärst du auch besser in Tränke. Ich sagte ja du hättest eher anfangen sollen mit lernen." Tadelte Hermine Ron, allerdings nicht ganz ernst.

„Jetzt geht das schon wieder los." Seufzte Ron und schlug mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch mit einem lauten _Pock,_ und grinste dann Harry an, worauf Hermine nur ihren Kopf schüttelte.

Harry grinste zurück und wendete sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zu. Nachdem er kurz in dem Buch gelesen hatte, sah er kurz auf und blickte fragend und stirnrunzelnd wieder in das Buch.

„Was ist los Harry? Irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Hermine und schritt zu ihm.

„Hm. Naja. Ich verstehe hier nur ein paar Sachen nicht." antwortete Harry und blickte von dem Buch auf. Als er aufsah, blickte er genau in Hermines haselnussbraune Augen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden erröteten beide ein wenig und plötzlich schien der Boden sehr interessant zu sein.

Ron und Ginny guckte zuerst etwas verduzt aber dann grinste Ron breit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Ja, Ja. Es ist ja sooo eindeutig..."

„Was meinst du Ron?" Fragte Harry nachdem sein Interesse nicht mehr dem Boden galt.

„Och. Nichts besonderes." Ron grinste immer noch schelmisch.

Harry sah ihn nur fragend und kopfschüttelnd an.

„Kommt wer mit in die Bibliothek? Ich muss noch ein paar Bücher holen und abgeben." Fragte nun Hermine die wieder in ihrem Element „Lesen" war.

„Ja. Ich komme mit. Ron ist irgendwie merkwürdig heute." Harry verließ immer noch kopfschüttelnd mit Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hörten noch etwas wie „War ja klar" und ein Lachen von Ron.

„Manchmal ist er so blöd." Beschwerte sich Hermine auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek.

„Stimmt." War alles was Harry noch sagen konnte.

Er war noch zu sehr in Gedanken über das was gerade passiert war, oder besser gesagt, was beinahe passiert war. In der Bibliothek angekommen, gab Hermine die Bücher zurück und suchte sich gleich darauf Neue heraus. Harry wusste nicht genau was er sucht und dacht sich dann, es wäre wohl gut etwas für die NEWTs zu suchen. Er ging dann in die Abteilung für Bücher über Dark Arts und begann zu stöbern. Als er ein interessantes Buch gefunden hatte, schlug er es auf um zu gucken ob es wirklich gut war. Dabei viel ein Zettel heraus, den Harry gleich aufhob um ihn sich genauer zu betrachten. Es war sehr wenig aber in einer recht sauberen Schrift geschrieben:

AEGIS ZAUBER:

STARKER SCHILD ZAUBER; STÄRKER ALS DER PROTEGO

ES WIRD VERMUTET; DAS DIESER ZAUBER SOGAR EINEN

UNVERZEILICHEN ABWEHREN KANN. VON EINEM VERSUCH

IST ABZURATEN.

_Und wie wird er ausgeführt?_ Dachte sich Harry, steckte den Zettel aber sicherheitshalber ein.

_Naja, muss ich wohl mal Remus fragen._

„Harry ich hab alles, kommst du?" Rief Hermine.

„Ja ich komme, einen Moment." Antwortete Harry und stellte das Buch wieder an seinen Platz.

**A/N:** Es könnte noch härter werden aber ich weiß noch nicht was mein Kopf sich alles ausdenkt, daher erst mal PG-Rating


	2. Schlimme Erinnerungen

Ok. Wie immer zuerst das Geschäftliche:

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen, gehören nicht mir, sonder J.K. Rowling. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden. Ich verdiene hiermit keinerlei Geld. Ein paar der Sachen, die ich hier niedergeschrieben habe könnten evtl. anderen Fictions entnommen sein. Sorry dafür aber seht es mehr als großes Dankeschön für eure Inspiration.

**Danksagung:** Ich möchte mich vor allem bei MasterKazoom bedanken, der dieses hier alles betagelesen hat und mich immer wieder angereizt hat so was zu schreiben. Natürlich geht mein Dank auch an LaserJet, Heiko2003 und Obelix72, die gute Übersetzungen und Storys veröffentlicht haben. Achja und dank auch an den Erfinder des Aegis Zaubers. Ohne ihn wäre das hier nicht möglich(Ich glaub das war Kazoom oder?).

Naja, was ist noch zu sagen? Bitte lest und reviewt fleißig und seid nicht zu hart bei euren Kritiken, das ist mein erster Fanfic.

Also, viel Spaß bei:

Kapitel 2: Schlimme Erinnerungen 

„Oh man war das wieder langweilig," Gähnte Ron.

„Meine Meinung," stimmte Harry ebenfalls gähnend hinzu. „Ich frage mich ob Binns auch noch was anderes als Goblinrebellionen auf seinem Unterrichtsplan hat..."

„Das wievielte mal haben wir das jetzt?" Fragte sich Ron „Das vierte? Kommt das hin?"

„So schlimm war das gar nicht. Ich weiß gar nicht was ihr beiden immer habt. Außerdem war es erst das fünfte Mal" äußerte Hermine.

Die beiden Jungs sahen sie entgeistert an und grinsten. Als sie sich zu ihrem Turm begaben und fast dort waren trafen sie auf Malfoy und sein Gefolge. Harry und Ron verdrehten die Augen, was Malfoy jedoch bemerkte.

„Hm. Sieh an Potter und sein Wiesel. Ja, wenn ich mir das Schlammblut so ansehe würde ich auch die Augen verdrehen."

„WAS? Sag das noch mal du..." fuhr Ron ihn an, doch Harry legte seine Hand auf Rons Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen

„Ach Malfoy. Deine Beleidigungen waren auch schon mal besser. Überleg dir mal was neues. Diesen Schlammblut-Spruch bringst du schon seit unserem zweiten Jahr." Konterte Harry.

„Da merkt man doch mal wie dumm du bist. Tztztz. Das war schon seit dem ersten Jahr." Versucht Malfoy den Konter zu beschwichtigen.

„Ach komm. Nur weil dein Vater den Kuss bekommen hat musst du das nicht immer an uns auslassen." Gab Ron mit einem hämischen Grinsen zurück.

„Du verdammter Schlammblutfreund! Du vermaledeiter Weasley! Du...! Du...! Ich sollte dich..." begann Malfoy sich aufzuplustern und seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Was solltest du? Mich verhexen? Versuchs doch!" Bellte Ron zurück, seine Hand ebenfalls an seinem Zauberstab.

„Oh. Guten Tag Professor McGonagall." Sagte Harry plötzlich.

„Ha! Denkst du, dass ich auf den ältesten Trick der Welt reinfalle, du Idiot? Das wird euch nichts bringen! _Stupor!_" Malfoys Fluch traf Ron schneller, als dieser sich wehren konnte.

„Jetzt reicht es! 30 Punkte von Slytherin! Ich denke sie wissen warum! Kommen sie mit Mister Malfoy um ihre Strafarbeit abzuholen! _Finite Incantatem._" Malfoy wurde schlagartig blass wie eine Kalkwand und lies vor Schreck beinahe seinen Zauberstab fallen, als die Stimme von Professor McGonnagal hinter ihm ertönte.

Als Ron langsam wieder zu sich kam, sah er nur noch, wie Malfoy hinter McGonagall her trottete. Als er sich noch einmal kurz umdrehte, um die drei mit wütendem Blick anzugiften, grinsten diese jedoch nur zurück und machten sich unbehelligt weiter zu ihrem Turm, da Malfoys Gorillas längst das weite gesucht hatten.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, brachen die Drei in heftiges Gelächter aus.

Hermine, die nach all den Jahren immerhin etwas lockerer geworden war, versuchte Malfoys schleimige Stimme nachzuahmen „Auf diesen Trick falle ich doch nicht rein!"

„Das wird euch eh nichts bringen!" Äffte auch Ron den verhassten Feind nach.

„Ja. Das war schon genial. Aber das du ihn mit der Sache mit seinem Vater so provozieren musstest, war nicht nett." Da sprach wieder die alte Hermine.

„Du willst ihn doch nicht etwa verteidigen?" Ron und Harry waren entsetzt.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Aber was wäre, wenn ich dich immer wieder an den Verrat von Percy erinnern." Verteidigte sich Hermine.

„Hmmm. Erinner' mich bloß niemals daran. Mir ist immer noch nicht klar warum er das getan hat." Rons Hände ballten sich für ein paar Momente zu Fäusten, aber er öffnete dann wieder seine Hände und streckte sie kurz „Aber er hat bekommen, was er verdient hat. Zusammen mit all den anderen Todessern, die versucht haben die Winkelgasse zu überfallen."

„Ja. Da hast du recht. Obwohl wir wussten, ich meine, obwohl der Orden und das Ministerium davon wusste, gab es doch einige Opfer. Nicht so viele wie wenn wir es nicht gewusst hätten, aber immerhin für meinen Geschmack zu viele Opfer." Harry war in eine düstere und bekümmerte Stimmung verfallen und setzte sich in einen der Sessel, die in dem Gemeinschaftsraum standen.

Ron und Hermine sahen erst sich, dann Harry betrübt an. Sie wussten noch zu genau, was vor einem Jahr passiert war, schließlich waren sie dabei gewesen. Sie gingen auf Harry zu, der von seinem Sessel aus in den wolkenbehangenen Nachmittag um Hogwarts schaute. Das Wetter passte, wie er fand zu seiner momentanen Stimmung. Die Ereignisse vor einem Jahr waren noch schlimmer, als die in seinem fünften, als Sirius starb. Er starrte einfach nur nach draußen, wo gerade die ersten Regentropfen begannen zu fallen.

„Harry. Ich bitte dich, mach dir keine Vorwürfe mehr. Du weißt, dass du nichts für sie hättest tun können. Du... Ich... Es tut mir leid was passiert ist, aber bitte schließ uns nicht aus. Wir sind immer noch deine Freunde und du solltest wissen, dass wir für dich da sind." Hermine war den Tränen nahe, empfand sie doch sehr viel für Harry, konnte und wollte es aber nicht sagen, da sie ihre Freundschaft nicht gefährden wollte.

Sie dachte an Harry, wie niedergeschlagen er im letzten Jahr war, wie verzweifelt er war. Als sie ihn so vor sich sah, wie er kaum was aß und mit niemandem reden wollte, konnte sie ihre Tränen kaum noch halten und lief in den Schlafraum der Mädchen.

„Harry. Bitte sag etwas." Sagte Ron nun auch leise. „Lass uns darüber reden."

„Nein. Bitte. Ich möchte das schnell wieder vergessen. Tut mir leid Ron. Versteh dass bitte."

„Na gut. Soll ich dich alleine lassen?" Fragte Ron bedrückt.

„Ja. Bitte." Antwortete Harry kaum hörbar.

Als Ron gegangen war und Harry somit alleine war, kamen seine Gedanken wieder zu diesem einen Tag in der Winkelgasse.

Sie wollten gerade ihre Sachen für das sechste Schuljahr kaufen und beratschlagten gerade, wohin sie als erstes gehen wollten...

„Ich finde wir sollten zu erst zu Flourish & Blotts gehen. Ich hab da von einem richtig interessanten neuen Buch gehört, das muss ich unbedingt haben!" Schlug Hermine mit ein wenig Aufregung in der Stimme vor.

Ron und Harry grinsten. „Lass mich raten" fragte Ron „die neuste Ausgabe von Geschichte von Hogwarts?"

„Woher weißt du das? Hast du etwa auch die Anzeige im Propheten gelesen?" Hermine war überrascht. Allerdings nicht so sehr wie Harry und Ron, die zu erst mit offenen Mündern Hermine anstarrten und sich dann vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnten.

„Was ist los? Was ist passiert?" Hermine verstand erst nicht was los war, bevor sie es merkte "Ihr seid so blöd. Das ist nun mal ein sehr informatives Buch. Wusstet ihr denn schon, dass..."

„Nein. Bestimmt nicht, aber wir sollten dann mal los. Okay. Zu erst zu Flourish & Blotts und dann zu.. Hey was war denn das?" Harry wollte Hermines Redeschwall unterbrechen noch bevor er richtig los ging, wurde dann aber von einem Schatten in seinem Augenwinkel unterbrochen. „Habt ihr das auch gesehen? Oder hab ich mir das nur eingebildet?"

„Nein, hast du nicht." Antwortete Hermine erschrocken „Ich... Ich glaube ich hab gesehen, was das war. Aber doch nicht hier..."

„Hermine! Was! Was war es?" Fragte Harry unruhig, seine Hand schon an seinem Zauberstab.

„Es kann nicht sein, aber diese Gestalt sah aus wie... wie ein Todesser." Hermine war bleich wie Mehl.

„Verdammt! Dann war das doch keine Einbildung. Schnell! Weg hier! Da ist der Laden deiner Brüder Ron. Von da aus können wir das Ministerium erreichen. Und den Orden." Harry wurde unruhig.

Die Drei liefen sofort zu dem Laden von der Weasley Zwillinge, die Leute um sie herum nicht beachtend. Als sie an dem buntem Haus angekommen waren und hineinstürmten, erschraken sie ob der großen Menge der Menschen, die in dem kleinen Laden standen. Sie erkannten einige der Menschen als Auroren und auch einige der Ordensmitglieder. Die Menschen drehte sich zu ihnen um und eine bekannte Stimme sprach zu ihnen nach einigen Schrecksekunden.

„Ah. Mister Potter, Mister Weasley und Miss Granger. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass sie hierher kommen würden. Wohl einen kleinen Einkauf bei ihren Brüdern zu machen, was?" Sprach Dumbledore mit freundlicher Stimme und mit einem Lächeln in den Augen.

Harry, Hermine und Ron standen mit offenen Mündern einige Sekunden vor ihm, bevor sie sich wieder gefangen hatten und Harry sprach.

„Naja. Eigentlich wollten wir gerade das Ministerium informieren, dass sich Todesser in der Winkelgasse aufhalten." Äußerte Harry immer noch etwas verwirrt.

„Das hat sich nun ja erledigt." Kam die knurrige Stimme von Mad-Eye Moody. „Wir wissen bereits seit längerem, dass Voldemort einen Angriff plant. Aber nun gut. Ihr Drei bleibt hier drin! Ist das klar? Wir wollen nicht Babysitter spielen." Befahl Moody.

„Babys? Wir sind..." Fuhr Ron gerade auf, doch Harry legte beruhigend seinen Arm auf seine Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun gut." Sprach wieder Dumbledore. „Das Harry und seine Freunde einen Todesser gesehen haben, bedeutet, dass der Angriff losgeht. Macht euch bereit. Und euch, Harry, Hermine und Ron, bitte ich hier zu bleiben, damit euch nichts passiert. Bitte."

Mit diesen Worten brachen alle Leute auf, einige disapparierten davon, einige benutzten Portschlüssel und wiederum andere benutzen einfach die Tür. Harry und seine Freunde blieben in dem nun leeren Laden stehen. Und sahen sich erst einmal um.

„Was machen wir nun?" Fragt Ron.

„Natürlich tun wir das, was Dumbledore gesagt hat." Bestimmte Hermine.

„Ich denke, da muss ich Hermine Recht geben. Draußen wäre es viel zu gefährlich für uns." Gab Harry noch dazu.

Hermine und Ron starrten ihn an und wunderten sich, seit wann Harry so vorsichtig war. Sie dachten sich, dass es mit dem nicht allzu fernen Tod von Sirius zusammen hängen muss. Da sie also warten wollten, machten sie es sich bequem und unterhielten sich über belanglose Sachen und versuchten sich von dem Kampf abzulenken. Doch nach ein paar Minuten, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein schwer verletzter Auror fiel in das Gebäude. Harry und Ron sprangen auf, die Zauberstäbe in der Hand, Hermine schlug vor Entsetzen die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Moody... Tonks... Umzingelt... zu viele..." War das einzige, was der Auror von sich geben konnte, bevor ein grüner Strahl in traf und er lautlos zu Boden sank, sein Gesicht vor Schmerz und Schrecken weit aufgerissen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine, die sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatte, sprangen schnell in Deckung als ein Todesser den Raum betrat und bewarfen ihn sofort mit Flüchen um ihn auf zu halten. Doch nur mit den vereinten Kräften von drei Stupefy's, konnten sie den Todesser zu Fall bringen. Nachdem sie ihn noch gefesselt hatten, zogen sie ihn, ebenso wie den toten Auror weiter in das Gebäude.

„Ich denke hier sind wir nicht mehr sicher." Äußerte Ron hektisch.

„Denke ich auch. Sowie so sollten wir Moody und Tonks helfen." Sprach Harry nachdenklich.

„Aber Moody und Dumbledore haben doch gesagt, dass wir hier bleiben sollen." Widersprach Hermine.

„Das ist jetzt egal. Wir müssen ihnen helfen. Sie sind unsere Freunde" Sagte Harry in eine autoritärem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Ron und Hermine nickten.

„Gut. Dann los!"

Als sie nach draußen kamen, sahen sie das Ausmaß der Zerstörung, wobei sie sich wunderten, warum sie nichts gehört hatten. Einige der Häuser standen in Flammen, andere wahren schon eingestürzt, auf den Straßen lagen Dutzende Tote, sowohl Auroren und Ordensmitglieder, als auch Todesser, und über der in Rauch und Flammen gehüllten Winkelgasse war das Dunkle Mal zu sehen. Aus Richtung Nocturnen Gasse war noch Kampflärm zu hören.

„Dort müssen sie sein!" Rief Harry und lief los, den Zauberstab fest in seiner Hand.

Ron und Hermine folgten ihm, die Zauberstäbe ebenso gezückt.

Als der Lärm lauter wurde, verlangsamten sie ihre Schritte und schlichen sich näher. Sie sahen, wie einige Todesser auf ein Haus mit Redukto-Flüchen schossen, um es zum Einsturz zu bringen, doch ein Schild schützte es. Harry deutete Ron und Hermine an still zu sein und wagte einen Blick um die Ecke, um die Todesser zu zählen.

„Es sind sechs." Flüsterte er zu seinen Freunden. „Vermutlich sind noch mehr auf der anderen Seite. Moody und Tonks würden sonst mit den alleine fertig werden."

Gerade als Harry das gesagt hatte, flog die Tür des Hauses auf und schon flogen Flüche in das Haus und ebenso von dorthinaus. Zwei von den Todessern vielen und aus dem Haus traten Moody und Tonks. Allerdings kamen aus einer Seitengasse bereits vier neue Todesser heran gelaufen. Harry und seine Freunde sahen dies und versuchten in den Kampf mit einzugreifen. Zu erst waren Tonks und Moody überrascht, dann jedoch recht froh Unterstützung zu bekommen. Zusammen mir den Dreien schafften sie es auch die Todesser auszuschalten. Dann allerdings wurde Moody von einem Stupefy getroffen, den einer der Todesser von sich reflektiert hatte. Kurz darauf erschien ein weiterer Todesser und sprach einen für Harry unbekannten Fluch:

„_Calamus Capio_"

Tonks wurde mit einem mal von Tausenden von kleinen Klingen bedeckt, die tief in ihren Körper eindrangen und schwere Verletzungen hinterließen. Tonks krümmte sich und schrie vor Schmerz auf, bevor sie nur noch wimmernd auf der Straße lag. Harry und seine Freunde waren geschockt. Doch sie erholten sich schnell und besiegten zu erst den Todesser, der Moody betäubt hatte und wendeten sich dann dem Zweiten zu, doch der war plötzlich verschwunden. Sofort eilten sie zu Tonks. Harry nahm sie vorsichtig in seine Arme und sprach leise zu ihr.

„Tonks. Wach auf. Bitte. Bitte Tonks. Hörst du mich? Du darfst nicht sterben. Tu es für Sirius. Tu es für mich." Nach Sirius Tod war sie ihm eine große Hilfe, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten und sie waren sich auch näher gekommen.

„Ha... Harry? Wa... Was ist passiert? Was war das?" Tonks versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Bleib liegen bitte. Ich weiß nicht was es für ein Fluch war. Bleib ruhig liegen. Es kommt gleich jemand, der dich heilen wird. Halte durch."

Als wenn Harry in die Zukunft schauen könne, was seine Wahrsagenoten nicht gerade bestätigen, kamen auch schon zwei Heiler von St.Mungos angeeilt, die nachdem die Todesser vertrieben waren, sich um die Verletzten bemühten.

„Wird sie es schaffen?" Fragte Harry besorgt.

„Hmm. Ich die Verletzungen sind sehr schwer. Ich kann es dir leider noch nicht sagen, mein Junge." Sagte der Heiler nachdenklich und ließ Tonks wegbringen.

„Harry! Oh bei Merlin! Harry ist dir etwas passiert?" Rief Dumbledore, als er auf ihn zugelaufen kam. „Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass du im Laden bleiben sollst. Dir hätte sonst was passieren können."

„In dem Laden war es auch nicht mehr sicher. Ein Todesser kam herein und tötete einen verletzten Auror." Bemerkte Hermine.

„Ja. Das war Smith. Ein guter Mann. Sehr schlimm." Brummt Moody, der Mittlerweile wieder erwacht war. „Wir haben viele gute Leute verloren heute. Verdammt!" Er schlug mit der Faust gegen eine Hauswand, welche gefährlich bebte, da das Haus schon sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde.

„Wir sollten uns sammeln um zu sehen, wer noch alles da ist. Und ihr Drei kommt schon heute mit nach Hogwarts. Eure Sachen werden wir nachholen. Euren Eltern wird auch Bescheid gegeben. Nun kommt." Sagte Dumbledore, sein freudiges Lächeln in seinen Augen war Schrecken und Ernsthaftigkeit gewichen. Harry, Ron und Hermine nickten nur mit dem Kopf und folgten ihm.

„Was... Was wird jetzt mit Tonks?" Wollte Harry besorgt wissen, als sie in Hogwarts angekommen waren.

„Ich weiß es nicht Harry. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber ich bin sicher, die Leute in St.Mungos werden das richtige für sie tun können." Gab Dumbledore kopfschüttelnd zurück.

„Können wir sie nicht besuchen?" Wollte Harry wissen.

„Nun... Ich denke das lässt sich einrichten. Aber morgen erst, ja? Ruht euch erst mal aus." Willigte Dumbledore ein.

Am nächsten Tag, nach einer unruhigen Nacht, in der Harry kaum geschlafen hatte, fragte er Dumbledore noch einmal nach einem Besuch.

„Na Gut. Ich denke, dass ich dich sowieso nicht davon abhalten könnte zu ihr zu gehen. Ich werde dich aber begleiten. Willst du, dass Ron und Hermine auch mitkommen?" Seufzte der Direktor.

„Ich werde sie fragen." Antwortete ein noch recht müder Harry Potter.

In der Straße vor dem Hospital, regnete es in Strömen, sodass die vier Personen, welche aus einer Seitengasse kamen innerhalb von Sekunden bis auf die Knochen durchnässt waren. Durch den Regen und den Wind gab es ein gespenstisches Bild, als Harry und seine Freunde langsam auf das Krankenhaus zuschritten.

„Sie ist im vierten Stock, drittes Zimmer rechts" teilte Dumbledore den Freunden mit, als er vom Empfang zurückkam.

Als sie vor der richtigen Tür standen, verharrte Harry einen Moment.

„Lasst ihr mich bitte zuerst allein zu ihr?" Sagte er gedämpft.

Die anderen drei nickten nur betrübt, wussten sie doch, was er für sie empfand. Doch als Harry den Raum betrat, erschrak er eine Sekunde. Über dem Bett von Tonks stand ein Mann in schwarzer Robe, der gerade einen Dolch in Tonks Körper stieß. Dumbledore und die anderen sahen auch, was dort geschah und der Direktor zog seinen Zauberstab mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man dem altem Mann nicht zu getraut hätte, und sprach einen Petrificus auf den Todesser. Trotz dieser schnellen Reaktion war es leider schon zu spät. Der Dolch war tief in ihre Brust gedrungen und steckte nun in ihrem Leib. Harry, der aus seiner Starre erwacht war, sprang sofort zu Tonks, den Todesser nicht beachtend.

„Tonks! Tonks! Sag was! Los!" Rief er, während er versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen.

„H-Harry. Ich..." Ihr Körper erschlaffte, noch von Harry gehalten.

„Nein. NEIN! NEEEIIIIIN!" Harry schrie er verzweifelt, ihren leblosen Körper in seinen Armen. Er legte sie sanft zurück in ihr Bett.

„Du! Du! Wer bist du!" Sagte Harry mit aufsteigender Wut und schritt zu dem immer noch gefesseltem Todesser und riss ihm die Maske vom Gesicht.

„WAS! DU! Wie kannst du nur!" Brüllt Harry mit tiefem Hass in seiner Stimme „Am liebsten würde ich dich selber umbringen, aber die Dementoren sind eine viel bessere Strafe."

Auch Ron und Hermine waren geschockt, als sie hinter der Maske Rons Bruder Percy erkannten. Doch dieser lachte nur wie wahnsinnig. Harry ging wieder zu dem Bett von Tonks und brach schluchzend zusammen.

„Harry... Harry..."

„Harry... Harry hörst du mich? Harry?" Hermine stand vor ihm und bewegt ihre Hand vor seinen Augen hin und her. „Harry bist du wach? Hallo."

„Ähh... Ja. Klar bin ich wach." Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf, total in Gedanken vertieft. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Naja. Wir wollten gerade los zum Abendessen, willst du mit?" Lächelte Hermine ihn an.

Harry wurde etwas rot, stimmt dann aber natürlich zu.

„Geht's wieder besser?" Wollte Ron wissen, als sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle machten, um ihr wohlverdientes Abendmahl zu sich zu nehmen.

„Na dann wollen wir mal... Auf in die Schlacht." Grinste Ron und öffnete die Tür.

„Was? Du willst doch wohl nicht etwa eine Essensschlacht anfangen oder?" Hermine tat entsetzt.

„Aber na sicher." Lachte Ron. Und betrat die Halle, die anderen beiden folgend.

„Da bin ich dabei." Lachte auch Harry.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging ebenfalls zu ihrem Platz.

**A/N: **Erst einmal danke an meinen Beta-Leser MasterKazoom. Er hat mich immer wieder genervt weiter zuschreiben und hat auch die schlimmsten Fehler rausgehauen. Und natürlich auch an alle, die das erste Kapitel gelesen haben und besonders die, die auch noch gereviewt haben. Da ich jetzt fertig mit meiner Facharbeit bin, kann es gut sein, dass das nächste Chap nicht allzu lange braucht.


	3. Aegis?

OK. Wie immer zuerst das Geschäftliche:

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen, gehören nicht mir, sonder J.K. Rowling. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden. Ich verdiene hiermit keinerlei Geld. Ein paar der Sachen die ich hier niedergeschrieben habe, könnten evtl. anderen Fictions entnommen sein. Sorry dafür, aber seht es mehr als großes Dankeschön für eure Inspiration.

**Hinweis:** In dieser Geschichte kommen ein oder zwei Stellen, die für manche als geschmacklos oder ekelig empfunden werden könnten... Naja ich sehe das mehr als schwarzen Humor. Aber trotzdem werd ich das Rating etwas höher machen...

Was ist noch zu sagen? Bitte lest und reviewt weiterhin fleißig und seid nicht zu hart bei euren Kritiken, das ist mein erster Fanfic.

Also, viel Spaß bei:

* * *

Kapitel 3: Aegis?

„Ähm, Professor? Ich hätte da noch mal eine Frage zu den Hausaufgaben."

Professor Lupin drehte sich von der Tafel zu Harry hin und sah ihn mit fragendem Blick an, stimmte dann aber mit einem kurzen Nicken zu.

„Natürlich Harry. Was hast du denn für ein Problem?"

Harry wartete bis die letzten Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer gegangen waren und antwortete dann:

„Naja. Mit den Hausaufgaben hat es nicht direkt zu tun aber ich habe in einem Buch das hier gefunden." Harry gab ihm den Zettel mit der Beschreibung des Schild Zaubers. „Wissen sie zufällig, was das ist?" Er gab den Zettel den er in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte an seinen Professor, der sich inzwischen auf den Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte und den Zettel neugierig entgegen nahm. Nach einem kurzen Moment bekamen seine Augen ein gewisses Funkeln und er nickte.

„Oh ja. Dieser Zauber ist mir sehr gut bekannt. Den haben wir zu unserer Zeit entdeckt. Ich war schon gespannt, wann du ihn finden würdest." Lächelte der Professor ihn an.

Harry war überrascht. „Was meinen sie mit _Zu unserer Zeit_? Doch nicht etwa... Sie haben diesen Spruch mit meinen Vater gefunden?"

„Ja... Ja das haben wir. Aber bitte nenn mich Remus, wenn wir unter uns sind. Das hab ich dir schon öfter gesagt. Allerdings... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du nur wissen wolltest, ob ich den Aegis kenne oder?" Sagte Remus verstehend.

„Manchmal glaube ich sie... äh du kannst Gedanken lesen. Ja. Ich hab mich wirklich gefragt, ob du mir den Zauber beibringen kannst, wo du ihn doch mit entdeckt hattest." Gab Harry offen zu.

„Tja. Das würde ich gerne tun, nur gibt es da ein kleines Problem. Ich hab diesen Zauber nie ausgeführt oder gelernt. Das hat nur dein Vater geschafft." Seufzte Remus, worauf Harry die Schultern fallen lies.

„Aber ich wüsste da eine Methode, wie du den Zauber doch lernen könntest." Harry horchte sofort wieder auf. „James hat diesen Zauber gelernt, in dem er sich es selbst beigebracht hat. Er sagte, dass er die Anweisungen gelesen hätte und so gelernt hat."

„Und wo stehen diese Anweisungen? Ich meine wo hat er sie her?" Wollte Harry sofort wissen.

„Tja. Auch das ist wieder so eine Sache..." Strich sich Remus über das Kinn. „Ich hab diese Anweisungen nie gesehen, obwohl ich direkt hinter ihm stand, als er sie gelernt hat. Wir haben uns gedacht, dass eine Art Zauber auf diesem Pergament sein muss."

„Und wie löse ich diesen Zauber auf? Gibt es ein Geheimwort oder etwas in der Art? Was muss ich tun?" Harry war ganz aufgeregt, bei dem Gedanken endlich seine Freunde beschützen zu können.

„Ist ja gut, ganz ruhig Harry. Es gibt ein Geheimwort, besser gesagt ein Geheimsatz. Wie bei der Karte. Aber es funktioniert nicht bei jedem. Der Satz ist _Zum Schutz meiner geliebten..._ und dann der Name deiner Geliebten." Harry wurde rot bei dem Gedanken und Remus musste grinsen. „Darum haben den Aegis-Schild auch nur deine Eltern gelernt. Wir anderen hatten nie so eine starke Beziehung."

„Auf dem Pergament stand auch, dass dieser Schild auch gegen die Unverzeihlichen wirken soll. Stimmt das denn? Ich meine wenn ja, warum haben sie ihn dann nicht gegen Voldemort eingesetzt?" Harry war am verzweifeln. Seine Eltern beherrschten also diesen Spruch, sie hätten noch leben können.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Harry. Der Aegis-Schild ist mächtig aber ich persönlich glaube nicht das es funktioniert. Obwohl... Es kann sein, dass deine Mutter dich so geschützt hat. Ich weiß es aber nicht genau... Harry, ich kann dir nur helfen deinen Schild zu testen, aber lernen musst du ihn selber. Tut mir leid." Gab der Professor ihm zu verstehen.

„Nein ist schon in Ordnung. Danke." Antwortete Harry ihm und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Während er durch das Schloss ging war Harry tief in Gedanken versunken. So bemerkte er auch nicht den Schatten, der sich hinter ihm bewegte, kurz verweilte und wieder verschwand. Genauso sah er nicht die tiefschwarzen Wolken, welche sich über dem Verbotenem Wald zusammenbrauten. Ein kühler Windzug ließ ihn jedoch frösteln und er bewegte sich schneller, allerdings nicht zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Zum Schutz meiner geliebten... Meine Geliebte... Geliebte... Hermine... Ich kenne sie schon so lange... Aber was ist wenn ich es ihr sage... Ich will nicht unsere Freundschaft riskieren... Liebe ich sie denn wirklich... Oder liebt sie mich überhaupt... Nein... Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen... Ich kann keine Beziehung eingehen... Nicht in diesen Zeiten... Aber ich kann sie beschützen, damit sie glücklich werden kann... Ich muss diesen Schildzauber lernen, auch wenn es mich letztendlich mein Leben kosten sollte...

Als er im Astronomieturm angelangt war, nahm er sich noch einmal das Pergament vor.

Hmm. Ich muss also Hermines Namen nennen... Schon merkwürdig... Naja... Dann wollen wir mal...

„Zum Schutz meiner geliebten Hermine" Sagte Harry etwas peinlich berührt und berührte mit seinem Zauberstab das Pergament. Zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann drehte Harry den Zettel um und sah einen Text in feinen goldenen Linien geschrieben:

KAPITEL 1: BESCHREIBUNG DES AEGIS – ZAUBERS:

**Der Aegis – Zauber erzeugt einen kuppelartigen Schild, der bläulich schimmert und je nach Krafteinsatz unterschiedlich starken Flüchen standhält und sie reflektiert. Dabei ist zu beachten, dass physische Auswirkungen höchstens abgeschwächt werden. Der Schild kann bei starker Konzentration auch ohne Zauberstab aufrechterhalten werden und der Anwender kann so noch weitere Zauber wirken.**

**Achtung: Bei dieser Prozedur wird die Magie vom Anwender bezogen, ohne dass dieser Einfluss darauf hat. Es kann also passieren, dass bei einer Abwehr eines Unverzeihlichen, besonders des Avada Kedavra, sämtliche Energie des Anwenders, auch die Lebensenergie, verbraucht wird und so der Anwender stirbt.**

**Die Durchführung des Zaubers wird ab Kapitel 2 beschrieben.**

Harry schluckte. Es war also wahr was Remus vermutet hatte. Seine Mutter hatte den Aegis-Schild verwendet, um ihn zu retten. Er ließ niedergeschmettert das Pergament sinken.

Sie... Sie hat sich geopfert... Weil mich sehr geliebt hat... Meinetwegen... Damit ich lebe...

Harry standen die Tränen in den Augen. Doch dann stand er entschlossen auf.

„Ich werde das gleiche für meine Freunde tun wenn es sein muss..."

Für meine Freunde... Für... Hermine...

Als er endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum des Hauses Gryffindor angekommen war, versuchte er seine traurige Entschlossenheit zu verbergen was ihm auch fast gelang, denn nur Hermine bemerkte etwas, sagte aber nichts.

„Harry. Wo warst du denn? Du hast ja das Abendessen verpasst." Begrüßte ihn Ron. „Aber keine Sorge. Ich habe dir etwas mitgenommen"

Ron gab ihm zwei belegte Brote, die Harry dankend entgegen nahm, den er hatte wirklich Hunger. Draußen war es schon dunkel geworden und so setzten sich die drei Freunde vor den Kamin, da es in der Frühlingszeit zeitweise doch noch etwas kühler war.

„Was hattest du eigentlich bei den Hausaufgaben nicht verstanden?" Fragte Ron neugierig.

„Ach. Nichts besonderes. Ich konnte mir nur die Ausführung von diesem Suchzauber nicht merken. Ich hab immer die Bewegungen verwechselt. Aber das hab sich ja jetzt geklärt." Log Harry. Ron nickte verstehend und holte seine Schachfiguren heraus.

„Na? Wollen wir ne Runde? Komm wir haben Wochenende und morgen geht's wieder nach Hogsmeade." Drängte Ron. Harry nickte und sie setzten sich auf den Fußboden und begannen zu spielen.

Hermine jedoch dachte über Harrys Worte und sein merkwürdiges Verhalten nach.

Was ist mit ihm... Sein Gesicht als er herein kam... Dann diese Lüge mit dem Zauber... Was verbirgt er vor uns... Oh Harry... Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren... Aber wenn ich es dir sage... Nein... Ich würde unsere Freundschaft zerstören... Er ist immer so rücksichtsvoll... Ach Harry... Warum nur...

Aber dann schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und begab sich in ihren Schlafraum.

„Gute Nacht ihr beiden. Bis Morgen früh. Macht nicht mehr allzu lange."

„Ja. Ja." Kam nur als Antwort von Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie wartete, war sie nicht sehr überrascht, dass die Jungs kein bisschen verschlafen aussahen. Wobei dieses kein bisschen das gleiche war wie Voldemorts Gute Seite.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich euch beiden. Habt ihr auch so wunderbar geschlafen wie ich?" begrüßte Hermine Harry und Ron.

„Kannst du nicht wie jeder normale Zauberer oder Hexe morgens schlecht Laune haben?" Erwiderte Ron, worauf Harry nur zustimmend brummte.

Doch Hermines Antwort „Ach ihr Morgenmuffel. Kommt lasst uns frühstücken gehen." Weckte Bei Ron doch wieder mehr Lebensgeister.

„Gute Idee. Da bin ich dabei!" rief Ron. Harry und Hermine guckten sich verdutzt an und begannen zu grinsen.

In der großen Halle dann, wollten sie gerade mit dem Frühstück beginnen, als Dumbledore aufstand um eine Ankündigung zu machen.

„Liebe Schüler, ich weiß es ist etwas ungewöhnlich aber..." Er sah sich bedächtig in der Halle um und traf dabei auf mehr als fragende Gesichter. „Wir bekommen eine neue Mitschülerin. Sie wird in den siebten Jahrgang und nach Gryffindor kommen. Ms. Honduasa? Treten sie doch bitte ein." Er lächelte Richtung Eingangstür und alle folgten seinem Blick. Doch nichts geschah. Die Schüler Hogwarts sahen sich verdutzt an und dann zum Direktor. Plötzlich gab es einen Knall, wobei alle vor Schreck zusammen fuhren und ein paar Mädchen kurz aufschreien. Nun richteten sich dir Blicke in die Mitte der großen Halle, wo auf einmal ein weiteres Mädchen, welches komplett in schwarz gekleidet war, stand. Sie verbeugte sich mit einem Grinsen in alle Richtungen und verbeugte sich dabei.

„Aber... Aber... Apparieren ist in Hogwarts nicht möglich." Stammelt Hermine bei dem eben geschehenen.

„Das stimmt Hermine" Antwortete das unbekannte Mädchen. „Allerdings bin ich auch nicht appariert, sonder hab die Fortbewegungszauber der Hauselfen verwendet."

„Woher kennst du bitte meinen Namen?" Hermine war ein wenig in ihrer Ehre als klügste Hexe auf Hogwarts gekränkt und sah das Mädchen etwas giftig an.

„Ach. Nun sei doch nicht gleich gekränkt. Ich weiß es eben. Schließlich bin ich ja genial." Lächelte sie selbstbewusst.

Alle anderen sahen sie nur mit großen Augen an, da sie vom Körperbau ebenfalls sehr ansprechend war, was denjenigen mit einer Freundin einen Schlag in die Seite und auch böse Blicke an das Mädchen gab.

Dieses jedoch lächelte immer noch und blickte dann entsetzt „Ach du meine Güte. Ich hab mich ja ganz vergessen vorzustellen. Ich bin Patty. Patty Honduasa. Ich komme aus einer kleinen Zaubererfamilie, die in England wohnt und bin bislang von einem Privatlehrer unterrichtet worden. Ich wollte dann aber das wahre Leben kennen lernen und so haben mich meine Eltern hier angemeldet. Und wie ihr noch sehen werdet, hab ich euch zum einen, einen großen Wissensvorsprung und zum anderen sehe ich auch noch viel besser aus." Die Jungs blickten sie nur an und nickten, die anderen Mädchen jedoch wollten ihr am liebsten an den Hals springen und zogen schon ihre Zauberstäbe um sie zu verhexen.

„Ach ja. Ich habe ja noch etwas vergessen." Erinnerte sich Patty und bewegte einmal kurz ihre Hände. „Nicht dass ihr mir noch etwas tut."

Zuerst stocken alle kurz, doch dann sahen sie alle freundlich an und riefen, fast wie in einem Chor. „Hallo Patty." Welche daraufhin nur lächelte.

Nach einigen Tagen des Einlebens, zeigte sich, dass Patty nicht gelogen hatte. Sie war tatsächlich so gut, wie sie gesagt hatte. Und das nicht nur schulisch. Im Unterricht hatte sie eigentlich immer den Finger oben und bescherte Gryffindor so eine Menge Hauspunkte, sodass es kaum noch möglich war, ihnen den Sieg um den Hauspokal zu nehmen. Nicht einmal Snape, der sonst Gryffindor nie Punkte gab und immer nach einer Möglichkeit suchte ihnen welche abzuziehen, gab regelmäßig und viele Punkte.

Außerhalb der Schulzeit, wurde Patty von den Jungs nur so umschwärmt und konnte so im Grunde jeden Tag einen anderen haben, doch sie war nur auf einen aus. Doch dieser war viel zu schüchtern sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgeht. Wie immer.

„Nun frag sie doch endlich." Hörte man es aus der einen Duschkabine drängen.

„Genau. Merkst du denn nicht, dass sie nur dich will?" Wurde aus einer weiteren Kabine unterstützt.

„Jaaa... aber... nein... das geht doch nicht... sie ist doch viel zu beliebt, als dass sie mit mir spricht." Zweifelte der Angesprochene.

„Boah. Das ist echt schlimm mit dir. Wenn du nur nicht immer so schüchtern wärst." Kam wieder aus der ersten Kabine, welche sich dann öffnete und Ron heraus trat.

„Genau. Ich bin doch auch nicht so." Pflichtete Stimme Zwei zu, die sich als die von Harry entpuppte. „Du solltest sie wirklich ansprechen. Mehr als auslachen und dich vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich machen kann sie ja nun doch nicht, oder?"

„Das ist ja grad das, was mir Sorgen macht." Nun öffnete sich auch die letzte Duschkabine und Neville kam zum Vorschein.

„Oh Mann, Neville. Du bist ein Ass in Kräuterkunde, du bist ziemlich gut in Zauberkunst und du bist ein netter Kerl. Zwar manchmal etwas tollpatschig aber sonst ziemlich nett." Versuchte Harry ihn aufzumuntern.

„Hmmmmm... Vielleicht habt ihr recht. Ja. Ich sollte mich wirklich trauen sie zu fragen. Genau. Gleich morgen frage ich sie, ob sie mir in Tränke hilft." Strahlte Neville.

Harry und Ron schüttelten nur den Kopf. „Das meinten wir zwar nicht. Aber wenn du meinst..."

Am nächsten Morgen war Neville so nervös wie nie zuvor. Er vergaß sogar seine Pflanzen zu wässern, was Ron und Harry kopfschüttelnd nachholten. Als sie dann im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen sahen sie schon die Mädchen warteten. Neville wurde noch nervöser und etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Ähmmm... Patty... Ich... Ich... Ähm... wollte dich da mal... mal was fragen." Stotterte Neville schüchtern.

„Ja? Was gibt es denn? Frag doch einfach" lächelte Patty neugierig.

„Ähm... Ähm... Naja... Es klingt vielleicht etwas dumm aber..." Neville stockte. Er überlegte ob er sie wirklich wegen DER Sache fragen sollte oder wegen der anderen, nicht so delikaten Sache.

„Was soll den dumm klingen... Gerade von dir?" Zweifelte Mary und legte den Patty ein wenig schief, was Nevilles kaum vorhandene Selbstsicherheit vollkommen vernichtete.

„Ähm... Äh... Ähm... Naja. Also..." Neville holte tief Luft. "Ichwolltedichfragenobdumitmirausgehst" sagte Neville so schnell das ihn alle nur noch mit einem verwirrtem Ausdruck ansahen.

„Könntest du das vielleicht noch einmal wieder holen? Aber etwas langsamer bitte." Bat ihn Patty.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob... ob... du mir... mir... Bei den Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben hilfst." Wich Neville ihr mit einem unsicheren Lächeln aus, worauf hin Harry und Ron nur die Augen verdrehten und alle anderen nur den Kopf schüttelten und weg gingen.

Patty jedoch starrte ihn erst ungläubig an, um dann mit einem wütendem und enttäuschtem Schnauben den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen.

Neville starrte ihr skeptisch hinterher. „Was habe ich den jetzt falsch gemacht?"

Harry und Ron schlugen sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. „Oh Mann Neville... Wenn du das nicht weißt... dann ist echt jede Hoffnung bei dir verloren." Sprachen sie und verließen kopfschüttelnd den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen Neville verdattert zurück.

„Was denn? Könnte mir mal jemand sagen was ich gemacht habe? Erst mir irgendwas vorwerfen und dann verschwinden... Versteh einer die.." Achselzuckend verließ nun auch Neville den Gemeinschaftsraum um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Das Frühstück verlief wie immer, nur das Patty Neville keinen Blickes würdigte und er immer noch verwirrt aussah. Als sie dann zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe gingen, hielt sich Mary immer noch von Neville fern.

„Also. Heute habe ich ein ganz besonders niedliches Tier für euch." Begann Hagrid die Stunde. Alle blickten ihn skeptisch an, da sie Hagrids Definition von niedlich kannten.

„Nein wirklich! Dieses Tierchen IST niedlich." Gab Hagrid auf ihre Blicke zurück und zog ein Tuch von einem Käfig, um diesen zu enthüllen.

In ihm war ein weißes Wesen, was wie ein Kaninchen aussah. Aus den Reihen der Schüler konnte man entzückte Ahhs und Ohhs hören. Alle betrachteten das Tier, wie es in seinem Käfig saß und an einem Salatblatt knabberte, wobei die Mädchen mit strahlenden Augen quasi dahin schmolzen.

„Dieses Tier nennt man Nebruel Aeugler und ist mit dem normalen Kaninchen verwandt. Ihr könnt es ja ruhig mal streicheln." Erläuterte Hagrid und hob den Nebruel aus seinem Käfig. „Hier Patty. Nimm du ihn zuerst."

Sie nahm ihn geistesabwesend und streichelte ihn, während Hagrid weiter erklärte. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ist diese Tier harmlos. Es sei denn, man hat sehr schlechte Laune und ist äußerst wütend oder enttäuscht. Dann kann es passieren, dass..." Doch weiter kam Hagrid nicht, denn das Tier hatte in dem Moment Patty Emotionen gespürt und riss auf einmal ein riesiges Maul auf und biss Patty den Kopf ab. Nach dieser grausigen Tat war das Maul wieder verschwunden und der Nebruel hoppelte durch das Gras, als wenn nichts geschehen sei. Die Schüler standen mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen da und bewegten sich erst nicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden brachen einige bewusstlos zusammen, während andere vor Schock zu zittern begannen.

„Ja... Also... So war das eigentlich nicht geplant... Ähm... Die... Die Stunde ist beendet..." Sagte Hagrid nur, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Ich muss schnell zu Dumbledore."

Immer noch geschockt gingen die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, um das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Auch machten sie sich sorgen, was nun mit Hagrid geschehen würde, da er ja den Nebruel mitgebracht hatte. Der weiter Unterricht viel ebenfalls aus und am Abend hatten sich die Schüler schon wieder halbwegs beruhigt und unterhielten sich über dies und das.

„Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich gemacht haben soll um sie zu verärgern..."Begann Neville das Gespräch mit Ron und Harry. „Aber sie ist dann ja auch gleich so kopflos weggerannt..." Ron und Harry schüttelten erst den Kopf und grinsten dann. „Ja. Da hast du recht." Antworteten die beiden. „Aber Köpfchen hatte sie ja sonst immer." Fuhr Neville fort. „OK. Neville das reicht jetzt." Wollte Harry ihn bremsen. „Moment einen hab ich noch..." Erwiderte Neville. „Wenigsten hat sie jetzt nie wieder Kopfschmerzen..." fügte Neville trocken hinzu.

Harry und Ron starrten ihn an. „Kann es sein, dass du ganz schön makaber bist?"

„Hm? Wie kommt ihr denn darauf?" Antwortete Neville gespielt unschuldig.

„Naja. Heute morgen warst du noch total in sie verknallt und jetzt... naja... jetzt ziehst du hier die derbsten Witze." Entgegnete Ron.

„Hm... Ja ihr habt recht. Aber ich mag halt Mädchen, die noch ein wenig mehr lebendig sind... Obwohl..." Überlegte Neville.

„Wäh! Neville Jetzt wird's widerlich. Kommt... Lasst uns was essen gehen." Ekelte sich Harry und ging langsam Richtung Tür.

„Gute Idee Harry. Obwohl mir ein wenig der Appetit vergangen ist." Gab Ron zurück und folgte ihm. „Kommst du mit Neville, oder willst du hier noch mehr... ähh... trauern..."

„Nö. Genug getrauert. Mein Kopf ist davon schon ganz leer. Genauso wie mein Magen. Vielleicht gibt es ja heute Bregenwurst mit Kopfsalat. Schmeckt total Klasse. Hab ich mal in Deutschland gegessen, als meine Oma und ich dort Urlaub gemacht haben... Wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass Bregen auch Gehirn heißt?" Bemerkte Neville beiläufig grinsend und schloss sich den beiden an.

„DU BIST UNMÖGLICH!" Riefen Harry und Ron vor Ekel und gingen weiter zur großen Halle.

Dort angekommen sahen sie, dass sie die letzten waren und setzten sich schnell an ihren Platz. Kurz nachdem dies geschehen war, erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Platz und räusperte sich.

„Liebe Schüler. Wie ihr ja leider wisst, ist eure Mitschülerin Patty Honduasa heute tragischerweise ums Leben gekommen." Als er fortfahren wollte, wurde er kurz unterbrochen.

„Wer?" kam es aus der großen Halle.

„Ähm... Patty Honduasa. Unsere Musterschülerin. Aber wie dem auch sei. Ich haben auch gute Neuigkeiten, den Hagrid wird wegen dieser Sache nichts geschehen. Es wurde als unglücklicher Unfall abgestempelt. So genug der langen Worte, lasst es euch schmecken." Lächelte Dumbledore und schon erschien das Essen auf den Tischen.

Auch in den nächsten Tagen viel im Grunde kein Wort mehr über Patty. Es war, als wenn sie fast alle total vergessen hätte. Es war als wenn nie etwas geschehen wäre, ja als wenn Patty nie existiert hätte. So vergingen die Tage und Harry übte weiter den Aegis. Er hatte nun schon die ersten drei Kapitel gemeistert, doch noch schaffte er es nicht, den Schild über einen längeren Zeitraum oder gegen mehrere Flüche aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Enervate" Sprach Remus auf Harry, um ihn wieder aufzuwecken.

„Verdammt noch mal... Wieso will das nicht funktionieren..." Verzweifelte Harry allmählich.

„Hmm... Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher aber es kann sein, dass du mehr an deine... mh... Auserwählte denken musst..." riet Remus ihm.

„Meinst du? Hmm... Naja.. versuchen kann man es ja mal... Leg los" Stimmte Harry ihm zu.

„Aegis!" Rief Harry. Hermine... Ihr Lächeln... Ihre Haare.. und ihre Augen... Aber... Was wenn Hermine nicht die ist, die ich wirklich liebe… wenn sie…

Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn er wurde wiedereinmal geschockt. Nachdem Remus ihn wieder aufgeweckt hatte, verabschiedete er sich von ihm und ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

„Harry. Wo warst du denn noch so lange?" Wollte Ron neugierig wissen.

„Ach... Nicht so wichtig... Ich geh jetzt erst mal unter die Dusche..." Antwortete Harry abwinkend.

„Gute Idee." Stimmten Ron und Neville ihm zu.

Unter der Dusche Kam wieder einmal ein recht interessanter und doch vertrauter Dialog zustande.

„Meint ihr echt?" Zweifel schwang der Stimme aus der zweiten Duschkabine mit.

„Ja. Frag sie endlich... Die ganze Schule weiß es. Nur ihr beiden nicht." Versicherte die Stimme aus der ersten Kabine.

„Genau. Es laufen sogar schon Wetten." Bestätigte die Stimme aus Duschkabine Nummer drei.

„Was? Echt?" Erstaunen aus Nummer zwei.

„Ja. Die liegen schon bei 15 Galeonen." Sprach derjenige aus Kabine eins beiläufig.

„Aha... Hey! Woher weißt du das?" Fassungslos klang die Stimme aus der zweiten Kabine.

„Ähm.. Naja... Also... Ähm... Ich hab da auch mitgemacht und ich verwallte den Pott." Kam klein laut aus der ersten Kabine.

„Wenn du gewinnst will ich aber was abhaben klar?" Etwas empört trat Harry aus seiner Kabine.

„Hmmm... wenn's sein muss..." Stimmte Ron unwillig, aus seiner Kabine tretend zu. „Dann musst du dich aber ran halten..." Murmelte er noch.

„Wie war das grade?" Fragte Harry scharf.

„Was? Ach.. Nichts. Hehe..." winkte Ron wild gestikulierend ab.

„Hmm... Wie dem Auch sei. Du solltest sie wirklich fragen Harry. Nicht das sie auch noch so kopflos wegläuft wie Patty." Grinste Neville die beiden an.

„NEVILLE!" riefen Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

„Was denn?"

**

* * *

A/N: So. Und wieder ein Chap. fertig. Danke für die vielen tollen Reviews. Sorry dass es wieder mal so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte ne fette Schreibblockade...**

Achja. Bevor ich es vergesse... Danke wieder an MasterKazoom fürs beta-lesen


End file.
